Big Brother 12 (US)
| seasonrun = July 8, 2010 - September 15, 2010 | numberofhouseguests = 13 | numberofdays = 75 | winner = Hayden Moss | runnersup = Lane Elenburg | castphoto = | returnees = Brendon Villegas (BB13) Britney Haynes (BB14) Rachel Reilly (BB13) | video = | previousseason = Big Brother 11 (US) |executiveproducer = Allison Grodner Rich Meehan Don Wollman |casting = Robyn Kass |announcers = Don Wollman Clayton Halsey |productioncompany = | nextseason = Big Brother 13 (US) |version = United States|host = Julie Chen|season = 12|prizemoney = $500,000|network = CBS RealNetworks (live feeds) Showtime Two (BBAD)|numberofepisodes = 30|viewership = 7.76m|companionshows = Big Brother: After Dark}} Big Brother 12 is the twelfth season of the American version of the reality show Big Brother. On July 3, 2010 thirteen houseguests moved into the Big Brother House in California. The season aired from July 8, 2010 - September 15, 2010. The twelfth season of Big Brother is similar to previous seasons, but does have some minor changes. Each week the houseguests compete to become the Head of Household, who is immune from eviction and gets to name two nominees for eviction. Later in the week a Power of Veto competition is held. If the winner uses the Golden Power of Veto, they can remove any person from the nomination block and the HOH must name another nominee. The remaining houseguests vote to evict a houseguest. If there is a tie, the HOH votes. At the end of the 11 weeks, the winner is awarded $500,000. In reward challenges, houseguest compete for a reward such as a screening of The Other Guys. In Have/Have-Not competitions, Houseguests compete for the position of "Haves" in the house. "Have-Nots" must take cold showers, eat a limited supply of food, and sleep in an uncomfortable bedroom. In season 12, Big Brother announced a new twist: The Saboteur. The Saboteur would wreak havoc on the other players in challenges, in strategizing, or just fill their heads with paranoia. The Saboteur, was evicted the first week, but another Saboteur, accepted the role and won $20,000 for completing two weeks work of sabotage. On Wednesday, September 15th, the jury voted to give the grand prize by a vote of 4 to 3. He received $500,000 for spending 75 days inside the Big Brother house. was voted by America to be the favorite player of the season, and she received $25,000. Paola Aviles would have been the fourteenth houseguest, but chose to quit during the pre-show sequester period. Twists/Changes * The Saboteur: One houseguest; Annie Whittington was to cause chaos, havoc, and paranoia in the house. She would be given $50,000 if she was to survive until Week 5, but ended up being evicted first. However; following a Pandora's Box opening on Week 5, America voted on which Houseguest to offer the role of the Saboteur to for two weeks. Ragan Fox was given this offer and accepted. He succeeded in his tasks and was rewarded with $20,000. * Pandora's Box: Pandora's Box returned this season, which; when opened either unleashed a reward or a punishment for either house or the HOH that opened it. ** Diamond Power of Veto: Matt Hoffman was given the Diamond Power of Veto after opening Pandora's box. It allowed the holder to take a nominee off the block and name its replacement. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not Results : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. : Note: There were no Have/Have-Not competitions in Weeks 4 or after Week 7. Other Notable Prizes * won $10,000 at the first HOH competition. * won a 3D TV at the Week 4 Veto competition. * won $5,000 at the Week 4 Veto competition. * , , and won a screening of The Other Guys in a reward competition in Week 4. automatically won as HOH. * won the Diamond Power of Veto when he opened Pandora's Box as HOH in Week 5. * was secretly awarded $20,000 for successfully completing a two-week reign as the Saboteur. None of the houseguests knew about his prize. * won a phone call from his family in the Week 7 POV competition. It was a secret, but he openly admitted it. * won $5,000 and a trip to Hawaii in the Week 7 POV competition. The house knew someone other than Ragan and Brendon won it, but Hayden has yet to reveal his winnings. * won $91.17 by opening Pandora's Box as HOH in Week 8. * won $10,000 in a hide-and-seek Reward competition. Notable Punishments * received 24 hours of solitary confinement in the Week 4 Veto competition. * had to wear the "hippietard" for an entire week due to her placement in the Week 4 Veto competition. * received four punishments during the Week 7 Veto competition. He had to shave his head bald, he chose to be a have-not for three consecutive weeks, he had to be handcuffed to another houseguest for 24 hours (which he chose ), and during those same 24 hours he had to take a chum bath every hour for 24 hours. * chose to wear the penguin suit for an entire week in the Week 7 Veto competition. * decided to donate all the clothes he had in the house to charity, except for the clothes on his back, in the Week 7 Veto competition. The Saboteur : See: The Saboteur Pandora's Box : See: Pandora's Box Game History Week 1 reluctantly won the HOH competition on the first day in the Big Brother House. After seeing and start an obvious showmance, he decided to use their newfound relationship as a scapegoat for his nominations. Claiming he wanted to break up the obvious couple, he nominated them. Hayden formed "The Brigade" alliance with , , and . Brendon won the POV competition and removed himself from the block. Because had failed to make any friendly gestures toward Hayden, and because she spent a lot of time with Brendon and Rachel, Hayden put her on the block in Brendon's place. She became emotionally upset and ranted around the house, which ultimately led to her unanimous eviction. Annie was the Saboteur, but the Houseguests did not presume this. Week 2 was crowned the new HOH at the end of a numbers-estimating HOH challenge. Rather than try to get even with for nominating her, she decided to target players in the house she personally did not like. She nominated and and explained that she only wanted strong competitors. Britney won the POV challenge. convinced Rachel to put himself on the block as a pawn, because he secretly knew his "Brigade" alliance would protect him. At the POV ceremony, Britney removed herself and Rachel filled the nomination with Matt. Matt tried to play it cool like he was mad about being on the block, but Rachel got upset and ratted out his volunteered spot. At the eviction ceremony, Monet was eliminated. Only and Britney did not vote for her. Week 3 was crowned HOH after an endurance competition. Not wanting to make any waves in the house, Matt decided to nominate two "floaters" who seemed to schmooze with everyone else. He nominated and . He also banked on them not winning the POV. At the Veto competition, Brendon prevailed and did not change the nominations. Andrew became upset and lashed out at in the bathroom and bedroom. His unstable mood continued to swing. On eviction night he called out Kristen and 's secret romance that he witnessed at night. Kristen became instantly furious, but Julie Chen hushed her. Andrew was voted out unanimously. Week 4 At the HOH competition, the Houseguests could target players by pitting them in a memory-recall challenge. had it out for , but in the end Rachel won. Shouting "Floaters grab a lifevest!" upset Kristen and they began shouting at each other. At the nomination ceremony, Rachel nominated and . She claimed that it was because Kristen was a floater and was latching onto Hayden's successes. At the Veto competition, won and did not change the nominations, after Rachel told her if she used it Britney's closest friend Lane Elenburg would be the replacement. Hayden suffered a day in solitary confinement and Kristen had to wear the hippie leotard for an entire week. "The Brigade" and other houseguests stood behind Hayden (Minus Kathy) and voted Kristen out. Week 5 At another endurance HOH competition, was victorious yet again. Citing that he missed his opportunity to break up the power couple in Week 3, Matt nominated and . Big Brother gave the Houseguests the opportunity to prepare for the Veto competition and Rachel and Brendon stayed up all night preparing. At the competition the next day, their training did not pay off and they were the first two eliminated. won the POV competition. Inside Rachel became agitated and started arguments with multiple people including and . Britney did not change the nominations because she wanted both Rachel and Brendon out of the house. In the HOH room, Matt opened Pandora's Box and received the Diamond Power of Veto. Pandora's Box also unleashed a new Saboteur on the house, as Ragan was offered the role of Saboteur for the next two weeks. At the elimination ceremony, Rachel was evicted unanimously for her competence at HOH challenges. Week 6 Ironically enough, Brendon Villegas won the HOH competition - which was a physical rope unknotting course. Everything he did all week "was for Rachel", as he claimed multiple times. He nominated , who had gotten into multiple arguments with Rachel the previous week, and as a pawn. Ragan won the POV. Before the Veto ceremony, Brendon opened Pandora's Box when he was offered a 24-hour vacation with Rachel. However, he had 24 hours alone at a resort while was let back into the house. She got into arguments with Ragan and other houseguests, and it was a generally tense 24-hours. After Rachel left and Brendon returned, Ragan removed himself from the block and Brendon nominated in his place. "The Brigade" decided to keep Lane and evict Matt, but Matt used his Diamond Power of Veto at the last minute and chose as his replacement nomination, and insulted Brendon. Kathy was evicted unanimously. Week 7 Round 1 At the HOH competition, the last female in the house, was victorious. wanted Enzo to be nominated because he made it clear that he wanted Matt out of the house. "The Brigade" continued to splinter when and Enzo tried to convince Britney to nominate Matt as a pawn. Although she promised that she would not nominate him if he spared her the previous week, she nominated him and . At the Veto competition, Houseguests could earn points by taking punishments of spend points on rewards. Lane and Hayden made off with prizes while Brendon and Enzo received multiple punishments. Brendon eventually won the competition and later used the POV to take himself off the block. Before the Veto challenge even took place, the Brigade tried to convince Britney to backdoor Matt. After the POV contest, Matt began to rally the troops to evict . Seeing this as disloyal to his best friend, Britney realized Matt had no character and placed him on the block next to Enzo. Although Matt tried to mend relationships with Ragan, he missed an opportunity to reveal the Brigade alliance (even though Ragan figured it out himself) and Matt was voted out unanimously. Round 2 Just before Matt's eviction, Julie shocked the houseguests by informing them that they were going to experience a double-eviction night. Immediately following Matt's departure, the houseguests went to the back yard to perform an HOH competition. won the mostly physical and slightly memory recall challenge. He had to immediately nominate two houseguests, and he chose and . Minutes later, the houseguests all competed in a memory POV competition, and Ragan was victorious. He removed himself from the block mere moments after the competition, and Hayden replaced him with . The houseguests were allowed a couple of minutes to strategize during commercial, but in the end Brendon was finally evicted. The final 5 then celebrated the fact that they had made it so far in the game. Week 8 The HOH competition was not held until the next day due to the double eviction episode. At the competition, won, despite the fact that he was trying to throw it so could win and do the dirty work. His goal was to evict but he needed a pawn. He asked Hayden, Enzo, and Britney who wanted to be the pawn. All three of them strongly argued against the position. In the end, Lane nominated Ragan and . At the POV competition, it came down to Ragan and Enzo in a competition that fused memory recall, creativity, and athleticism, but it came down to a foot race and shoving match. Enzo won and took himself off the block. Lane put on the block in his place, afraid that Hayden and Enzo would decide to take out Britney if she were the pawn. Although Ragan tried to rally Britney and Lane to keep him in the house for strategic reasons, Britney ultimately voted to evict Ragan, and he left the house. Week 9 At the HOH competition, took an early lead and won a nimble-fingered competition. The houseguests started facing terrible boredom and a Reward challenge spiced things up. won $10,000. She and were then nominated by Hayden. Hayden won the Power of Veto and chose to keep his nominations the same, leaving Enzo Palumbo with the deciding vote of evicting Britney from the House. Following her eviction, the three remaining members of the Brigade competed in a jungle-themed HOH competition, the first of three competitions that would determine the Final and most powerful Head of Household. Week 10 The Brigade celebrates the fact that they successfully made the final 3. Now, all bets are off as the next HOH gets to decide who sits next to him on finale night. The final HOH competition is played out in three challenges, to give the remaining houseguests a fair shot at securing a place in the final two. During the first endurance HOH competition, won an endurance challenge. Days later, beat in a memory recognition challenge, meaning Enzo is nominated. At the live HOH part 3 competition, Hayden narrowly beat Lane in a personality guessing quiz, claiming the final HOH. He then chose to evict Enzo. Finale The Jury Trivia * The house almost always voted unanimously the entire season. Kathy voted differently twice, while Britney did it once. * This season has the most Pandora's Box twists with four. Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons